


Daddy's hair

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Frozen reffrences, Hair Braiding, Lion King reference, Sam has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam are married and have a Daughter...what happens when she notices you running your fingers through his hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's hair

You ran your fingers through your husband’s long hair Sam had always liked when you did this, it gave him peace and with the life he lived he could use it.

 

Your four year old daughter Mary wanted to join in.

 

"Daddy?" The shy little girl asked as she looked up from a Dr.susse book. She was currently reading on the couch next to Sam.

 

He looked over at her and smiled.

 

"Yeah sweetie, what is it?"

 

"Do you like it when Mommy plays with your hair?"

 

Sam smiled and looked up at you.

 

"Of Corse, When Daddy's had a hard day all he needs to do is have Mommy run her fingers through his hair and when she dose that Daddy feels all better."

 

You smiled back, Sam was such a caring husband and father you and Mary meant the world to him.

 

"Is it ok if I play with your hair?" The child asked as You tried to hide back a laugh. 

 

Sam looked away unsure of how to answer.

 

"Please Daddy...pretty please with sugar on top!" she begged giving him puppy dog eyes that might even be stronger then his own.

 

"Why don't you play with mommy’s hair?" he suggested receiving a pouty look from his daughter.

 

She crossed her arms.

 

"But I've already played with mommy’s hair before."

 

"What about Cas? How about you play with his hair?" Sam gave another suggestion which still did not please.

 

"But uncle cas doesn’t have Simba hair like daddy dose."

 

Sam gave a lite chuckle as she said this 

 

"Alright I give in." he said as the 4 year old ran to your room you had styled her hair multiple times so you were Sure she knew where the plastic box of hair accessories was.

 

"why did I agree to this?" Sam asked as you laughed 

 

"Come on Sammy are you a man or a moose?"

 

"A moose I'm defiantly a moose!" he said as you heard the sound of bare feet on the wooden floor grow closer.

 

"it's too late to chicken out now!” you said as Mary came in the room with the box.

 

"mommy can you help me?" she asked 

 

"of Corse, what did you have in mind sweetheart?"

 

"braids on the sides like princess Anna."

 

Sam gave a low key bitch face at this which you could only smile about it was technically his fault for buying Frozen on DVD for Mary’s 4'th birthday and it seemed to be all she would talk about, she was captivated by the characters, the youngest sister of the two seemed to be her favorite.

 

you then gestured to Sam’s sideburns.

 

"doesn’t daddy remind you of prince Hans?" you asked a the four year old Furiously shook her head.

 

"no prince Hans is a meanie! daddy is really nice! he and uncle Dean save people from monsters."

 

"like superheroes." you said ruffling Sam's hair.

 

"yep, that’s why my daddy is the best." she said giving him a hug

 

you looked at your watch,

 

"hey sweetie let’s make Daddy pretty and then I’ll go look for something to eat for lunch." you said as Mary nodded her head.

 

"okie dokie!" she said as you both worked on Sam's hair.

 

after 20 minutes of braiding Sam was finished.

 

"I'm back and I brought some food!" Dean called from the far side of the bunker as soon as he saw Sam he started laughing his ass off.

 

"Hello princess Anna of Arendelle!" he said in between laughs

 

Sam gave him a much stronger bitchface then the one he had pulled a while ago.

 

"you and your Mom did a great job." he said giving you and Mary a high five

 

"Yeah, now it's your turn!"

 

*extended ending!!!*

 

after some time had passed castiel had appeared when he saw both the brothers he tilted his head to the side and gave them a confused look.

 

"I do not understand why do you resemble the princess and queen from Mary's movie?"

 

"it's a long story!" Sam replied smiling


End file.
